You are The Only Exception
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Sometimes when things change in your life you go to the one thing that always stays the same. Emma/Will Spoilers for S2.02 Brittany/Britney and speculation for the rest of the season


**You are The Only Exception**

"_Well, if it's not real, You can't hold it in your hands, You can't feel it with your heart, And I won't believe it, But if it's true, You can see it with your eyes, Even in the dark, And that's where I want to be _

**Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore**

Sometimes life can baffle Will Schuester.

For example only two years ago almost to the day he was alone, pining for a women who had just introduced him to her boyfriend '_Carl'_

But now? It seems like all he had to do was blink to be where he was now.

_Blink _Trying to impress Emma by becoming less uptight and become more like 'Carl.'

_Blink _Putting on the Rocky Horror Picture Show

_Blink _Going out on the disastrous date with Abby after debating on giving up the fight for Emma

_Blink _The next day seeing Emma glare at Abby and just looking... well jealous

_Blink _The decision of no matter how long it took he would **never **stop fighting for the love of his life

_Blink _Emma telling him _she _had broken up with Carl

_Blink _Emma coming closer and closer to him and _finally_ after 6 months of fighting, she was kissing him softly on the lips

_Blink _Their first date – a picnic in the middle of his brand new apartment, the moonlight shining through the windows almost as if it was worshipping her... it probably was.

_Blink _The first night they became one

_Blink _Proposing to her, her expression when she said yes

_Blink _Emma making their school lunches while listening to her MP3 player, dancing softly along to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore – his breath catching in his chest as he realised this was the song that made him never give up on her... 'best decision I ever made' he thought as he came up behind her making her jump, the lunches forgotten as they danced to the song which made them 'them'.

_Blink _Up in front of friends and family as he pledge his life to hers with the simple two words that mean so much "I do"

_Blink ... _The honeymoon...

_Blink _Forming a routine that worked for them, he was once accused by Carl that he was too uptight – that he needed to let himself be more free in the decisions he makes, Will didn't need to do that though, there was nothing wrong with his life, especially not now. He loved waking up to find his wife in his arms, he loved the little silly morning routine of one of them trying to convince the other to take the day off work so they could spend it together in bed. He loved their flirting as they had breakfast or as one of them made their lunches... he wouldn't trade this 'predictable' routine for world.

So maybe he is uptight, but from where he's lying, in the bed he had shared with Emma for almost a year and half now, the soft red in his wife's hair coming out with the sunlight rays from their open window, Emma clutching on to him nuzzling his neck ever so often, he knew then he would never want to be someone else... because apparently 'his boring old self' is good enough for Emma and that's all he could possibly want from life.

Now that doesn't mean he doesn't welcome change from this routine, which is a good thing because his life is about to change – in a good way though.

* * *

He groaned as he looked at the alarm clock, in fifteen minutes it would shrill to tell them it was time to leave their dream world and come back to reality. Though at this moment in time Will is finding reality _so _much better than anything a dream world could offer him.

Will secretly loved it when he woke up before his Em; it just meant he could watch her sleep – which in itself was the most amazing thing in the world, because he could literally see all of her troubles melt away when she sleeps.

Take now for example, her head on the same pillow as his causing their foreheads to touch as they dreamt. The even patterns of her inhaling and exhaling her chest rising as she does so, her face would twitch slightly when she was dreaming always causing Will to wonder what she was dreaming about.

She was his world, Emma and everyday he learnt something new about her.

"You do know it freaks me out when you watch me sleep?" Emma asked opening one of her eyes giving her husband the best knowing look she had.

"How do you know that I watch you when you are asleep? _You're asleep" _Will chuckled back bringing her closer to him – an achievement really.

"It's because I have special powers" Emma smirked back leaning towards her husband to give him a short but sweet morning kiss, a sign on just how far she had come on with her therapy.

"I would love to try them out sometime then" Will flirted "You got any I don't know about?" He smiled

The smile faltered as he watched as his wife went pale; it was weird one moment they were flirting together in bed and the next she leaped up out of his embrace, tossing the duvet aside as she stumbled as fast as she could to the en-suite bathroom.

"Em?" Will whispered letting his mind catch up with his wife's actions, it was when he heard dry-heaving followed by the sound of her actually throwing up did he leap into action.

He was out of bed and across the room so fast you would have thought he moved at super-hero level. He scooped up a spare hair bobble that was lying on the vanity dressing table as he pushed open the bathroom door to find his wife heaving over the toilet, he could see that she was shaking from here, tears running down her face.

"Oh Em" Will sighed as he moved towards her, she had been holding her hair up with one hand while the other clutched the toilet seat, Will took her precious soft hair and put it in a messy low ponytail. He knew Emma wouldn't step out of the bathroom yet alone the house looking like that on a normal day but then when it came to things like this, Will doubted that she minded too much.

He rubbed her back affectionately as she empted the contents of her stomach he heard a "Go away Will, I don't want you to see me like this"

Which his reply to was "There isn't a chance in _hell _I will be leaving you now Em" He kissed the top her head as she groaned.

He winced in sympathy as she heaved again, leaving her (against his wishes) to get her water when she croaked out the request.

"Here you go, Em" He handed her the glass as she took a sip swilled it around her mouth before spitting it out again.

She sighed as she clutched her stomach and rested against the bath tub, Will slid down next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, she was still sniffling.

"Gosh, I hate throwing up – it makes me feel so dirty" She shivered to prove a point, Will gently took her hand pursing his lips before replying "I know Em, must be harder as well since you've been throwing up all week."

Emma snapped her head up, eyes wide from where she was gazing unknowingly into the glass of water; she regretted doing that since she still felt a little bit queasy.

"H-h-how did you know?" Emma stuttered

"You're my wife Em; I know when you're not yourself. That and Rachel came into my office saying she caught you throwing up in the ladies bathroom... well she thought it was you but I don't anyone else wears J. Crew shoes" Will answered softly staring at point in front of him, he desperately wanted to ask something that he had been thinking about for a while he just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emma asked in a small voice, it seemed like she was looking at the same spot. Will wondered if they were thinking the same thing.

"I wanted you to come to me, in your own time" Will answered.

"Right" Emma nodded slightly clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Will asked his concern for his wife increasing as he saw her clutch her stomach.

"As good as I can be, I just hate the after taste and my tummy's hurting" Emma pouted.

"I think I can help with that" Will answered standing up, holding out a hand to help Emma get up, he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked over to the sink and medicine cabinet. He opened the cabinet door for the dental supplies "See we have everything you need to get the aftertaste away" Will smiled as Emma reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste along with her mouth wash.

Usually Emma wouldn't take too long when it came to brushing her teeth, since when they first started to go out her morning routine was around a hour long (that's without taking a shower) She has now cut it down to half an hour – 45 minutes if she is taking a shower.

But this time, Will couldn't blame her for brushing her teeth thoroughly a couple of times it was when it looked like she was about to reach for the paste for the third time did he intervene, placing his hand gently over hers "Do you _really _need to brush your teeth for a third time?"

Emma closed her hands squeezing his hand before replying "No, plus I still have the mouth wash." She smiled slightly; she seemed to be getting more exhausted by the moment.

She put the supplies away neatly before turning to Will, "Much better"

"I'm glad" Will looked at her in concern she looked dead to the world. "Come on Cinderella back to bed" Will picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their bed before she can even react; it almost seemed natural to her though so she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed her down gently on her side of the bed; her eyes were fighting to stay awake. "Go back to sleep Em, I'll phone in school and tell them you're not going to be in today."

"What? No" She replied a little bit pathetically "I have students who are coming to see me."

"I'm sure you can reschedule Em" Will replied stroking her hair as he opened a window from behind the bed, he saw as Emma closed her eyes as a gentle breeze wafted through the room, playing with the odd fine pieces of hair which had escaped her ponytail.

She shut her eyes to the feeling of Will pulling the duvet around her and kissing her gently on the forehead. Before she knew it she was being woken up again.

"Em? Sweetheart?" Will whispered.

Emma opened her eyes surprised to see Will dressed for work, she hadn't been out that long had she?

"I'm sorry" He said apologetically "I'm just about to go to work, my phone will be on me and _not _on silent at all times so just text or phone me if you throw up again or feel worse OK? I will see if I can come home at lunch but I probably do glee then so I can come home as soon as the bell rings 3.30, I put some water, lemonade and dry biscuits on your bedside table along with the home phone and you're mobile so if you need anything call me. A bucket is also here if you feel you won't make it in time to the toilet" He gestured to a bucket which was at the side of the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Emma pounded out loud, "You've thought of everything"

He shook his head "What did _I ever do _to _deserve _you?" He kissed her softly on the lips "I love you so much Em, I don't like it when you're sick"

"I'm not too thrilled when I'm sick either to be honest!" Emma replied looking into his eyes, they both knew what the unspoken elephant in the room was.

"Get some more rest, I'll be back soon" Will kissed her chastely again "Oh, and no scrubbing the toilet clean" He gave her a stern look "I've already done that"

"Ok" Emma laughed "You know me to well"

Will nodded and walked out the door, Emma sighed as she watched him walk away she was about to shut her eyes again when he came back into the room.

"I'm sorry; but I need to know... do you think you're...?"

"I could be" Emma nodded. She could see that he was trying not to get excited "I can't remember the last time I've been..."

"Me either" Will agreed "Do you want me to get a test on my way home or..."

"No" Emma shook her head "I still need to, wrap my head around the fact that I could be"

"Ok" Will nodded smiling in spite of himself "How would you feel if you were...?"

"I honestly don't know Will" Emma replied "I don't know"

Will nodded "Just rest, we'll talk about it later."

"Ok, I love you" Emma whispered causing him to smile, it always felt like the first time when she uttered those three words. He walked over to her side of the bed; he placed a hand over her stomach the other cupping her cheek

"I love you too Em, never doubt that"

"I never do" Emma responded smiling as he leant down to kiss her passionately on the lips. He groaned when he had to pull himself away "And know I'm going to be late for work"

"Have a brilliant day at work honey" Emma smiled as he walked backwards, keeping his eyes on hers until he had to look where he was going. He mouthed a "love you" before disappearing.

Emma sighed peacefully, placing a protective hand over her stomach.

She couldn't be... could she?

* * *

Will never thought he had ever been so relived to _finally _get home, it was one of those bizarre moments that without Emma there school was just _so boring. _

It hadn't been like that for him in _a long_ time.

Placing his keys on the table by the front door Will called out "Em?"

No reply, she must be asleep.

He walked into the living room surprised to find the living room light on, he was sure he turned it off when he went to work this morning. He was about to go upstairs to check on Em when something caught his eye.

The coffee table was in the middle of the room – he knew for certain it wasn't there this morning, he didn't think more of it as he saw what was _resting _on a piece of tissue in the middle of the coffee table, his heart caught in his mouth as he picked up the pregnancy test by the tissue.

It had a pink little plus sign showing.

_Emma's pregnant. _

"Will?"

Will turned to see Emma standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Looking much better then she was this morning, it was like she was glowing.

"You're sure?" Will asked as she nodded

"I had 3 boxes – 2 in each pack, with 6 I can be 99.9% sure, I'm going to the OBGYN's office tomorrow to make 100% sure, you can come if you want to" Emma smiled as Will put the test back on the table and literally ran over to her, lifting her up to give her a bear like hug.

"Oh Em" He whispered in her hair. "Of course I want come, just name the time I be there"

"It's at 4" Emma replied smiling, crying slightly

"Don't cry" Will asked wiping them away.

Emma shook her head "These are happy tears; we're having a baby Will"

_We're having a baby Will _

That must be one of the best sentences in the history of the English language.

He hugged her tightly as some things dawned on him "How did you get 3 boxes?"

"I'm a guidance counsellor Will, and a recovering germophobe –I'm _very _organised for every possibility." Emma shrugged.

"God, I love you so much" Will whispered then duck down to talk to her stomach "I love you too little one, I can't wait to meet you"

He went back to Emma's level then giving her a breath-taking kiss.

"You can ask my about how I feel about _our _baby now" Emma smiled running her hand through his curls.

"How do you feel about _our baby" _Ok, our baby is also one of the best sentences in the history of the English language.

"Excited, "Emma laughed "Scared – but we'll get through this together, we always do, Nervous and accelerated, proud"

"Proud?" Will asked

"I've never seen you this happy Will, and to know I'm the one who made you this happy... I can't describe it."

Will smiled "I think we should celebrate, you feeling up to it?"

"It's called morning sickness Will, it usually only happens in the mornings – what have you planned?"

"Oh, just making sweet love to you all night long" Will replied casually Emma was grateful that he was holding on to her because she was doing some major swooning at the moment, it still amazes her how her husband can make her feel like a school girl."

"Sounds like a plan" Emma replied huskily "but I'm afraid my pregnancy hormones have something to say about that"

"They do?"

"They can't wait for us go upstairs – even if you carry me, so we're going to have to use the couch." Emma smirked as she led him to the couch, pushing him down as she straddled him kissing him on the neck making him start to fidget.

"Oh god Em" He whispered in her ear as he played with her hair.

"We haven't even started yet" Emma smirked as he attacked his lips, causing them both to groan at the same time.

She squeaked and giggled when he lifted her up and turned so she was lying down and he was lying on top of her.

"No fair!" Emma protested as he husband smirked down at her "You're stronger than me!" Emma moaned when he started to kiss up and down her neck leaving gentle patterns that made her sigh. "Will" She breathed out lifting her hips closer to his causing him to grown heavily into her neck.

He lifted his head swapping so he could kiss her passionately holding her as close as he physically was able to, as his hips were moving with hers.

She broke the kiss of first "We're wearing too many clothes Will"

It was then he took in what she was wearing earning another groan.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you wear my clothes?" Will asked as he bunched up one his old college's T-shirts so that it went just above her belly button but below her breasts. "You look even better without them on"

"Oh! That was _such _a line" Emma giggled before flirting back "Why do you think I wear them?" Emma smirked which turned into a gasp when Will kissed gently her stomach, the passion between them got more tender then, Emma was sure she heard Will whisper to their child "I would go to sleep now because what mommy and daddy are about to do you are _way too young _to hear"

Emma giggled as she ruffled his curls.

"What? _Our child _is too young to hear what's about to happen." Will nodded as he climbed back to reach his wife's lips.

Emma smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips "I love when you say _our child _like that"

Will smiled back "Thank you for making it possible, now where were we? I think we were round about here..." Will tugged the T-shirt off and placed it on the floor keeping eye contact with his wife who didn't react to the fact he just put a piece of clothing on the floor instead she just reached up to pull him closer to her.

He nuzzled against her nose as his hands explored her torso as Emma's hands travel down to his belt buckle making him jump.

"Come on Will!" Emma giggled "It's not like I haven't seen it before!"

"You caught me off guard!" Will protested tickling her slightly knowing it would make her bust into giggles.

"O.K! O.K! I surrender!" Emma laughed out, her hair falling in front of her face. Gently Will swept it back kissing where it originally fell.

Emma let out a content sigh closing her eyes as she let the feeling of being utterly loved wash over her. When she opened her eyes again she saw that the way Will was looking at her had changed, she knew that look... it was the look of desire. They mutually reached for each other as they became lost in a sea of sighs, moans and breathes.

Clothes were being shredded in a need to have skin to skin contact between them, and then before either of them knew it they were just down to their underwear.

Their underwear was then added to the pile of growing clothes that was to the side of them.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as Will slid slowly, intoxicatingly into her.

"Oh... Ah... Will" Emma bit her lip as Will rested his forehead against hers

"Emma" Her name slipped his lips like a prayer "I want you"

"You have me"

Those three words made Will lose whatever little control he had left. He set out a rhythm that was both new and familiar to them at the same time leaving them both clutching onto one another gasping and moaning as they were reaching their climaxes.

"Come with me Emma" Will whispered against her hair "I love you"

"Love... you...gah...too Will" Emma gasped out her head thrashing on the couch cushions. Clutching on to him as she was about to reach her peak, Will holding her just as tightly.

They let go together, the other names name on their lips.

Uneven breathing was all that could be heard from the Schuester's living room. Will's face buried in her hair.

"Well..." Emma cleared her throat "We never did that here before"

Will laughed, looking up "We certainly haven't, something tells me I'm going to like your pregnancy hormones" He slipped out of her gently but brought her so she was laying on his chest, her fingers weaving throughout his coarse hair on his chest.

They just lay like that for a while before Emma start to shiver slightly.

"Cold?" Will asked rubbing his hand against her shoulder in aid to produce some friction to warm her up.

"Yeah" Emma burrowed deeper into his embrace.

Will reached for the throw that was resting on the back of the couch throwing it over both of them.

"Better?"

"Yeah" Emma looked up smiling resting her chin on his shoulder "much"

Comfortable silence enwrapped them before Emma shivered again.

"Sorry" Emma apologized "I think the living room is drafter then our bedroom" She leant over to get her clothes but Will stopped her.

"Why don't we go to our bedroom then?" He lifted an eyebrow suggestively "I don't think we're done celebrating yet – not even close"

How Emma could have done something all her life and no finds it difficult to do now, it is the simple art of breathing after all.

"O.K" Emma whispered kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

She woke up to the sensation of someone kissing her shoulder blade.

"Will" She groaned into her pillow "You're insatiable"

"But you love me" He grinned against her shoulder blade

"I do lots. What time is it?"

"8pm" Will answered "Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Some of the biscuits you left out" Emma replied opening one eye "I wasn't that hungry, I was still feeling a bit nauseous until you came home from work."

"Do you want to be a daredevil?"Will asked

"Why?"

"Why don't I go downstairs and make us _loads _of PB&J sandwiches and make a picnic?"

"Would we eat in bed?" Emma asked

"That's the daredevil bit" Will smirked.

"Go on then"

"I'll be back – not like the terminator but still" Will shrugged grinning reaching for his boxers and T-shirt as Emma rolled her eyes at his joke.

"How is you can get dressed and I can't?" Emma teased

"Do you want me going into the kitchen naked?" Will smirked

"No" She answered back immediately

"There then" He kissed the top of her head "You just relax" He pushed her softly on the arm so she was lying on her back.

"Hurry" Emma said as he was about to walk out the door "You don't want me to get lonely now do you?" She flirted.

Will laughed as he went out of her eyesight, she could still hear him as he was walking down the stairs.

She reached for the clothes she was wearing earlier while Will was gone, rearranging the pillows so they could be propped up when they eat, it was a task that didn't expect her to think that much so she could focus on the thoughts that we already running through her brain.

She never thought she would be a mother, but now that she's found out that she is going to be she adores the idea. She already loves this life inside of her because it was part her and Will, but she couldn't help but have some doubts, surely growing up Will didn't expect to have fathered a child with a germophobe?

She refused to let herself go down that train of thought, Will _loves _her he fought for her; of course he wants to be the father to her baby.

"See told you I be back" Will grinned as he brought up a tray with a mixture of PB&J sandwiches and an assortment of sweets and of course two cookies, since whenever Will would have a cookie it would make Emma want one – she wonders if cookies are going to be one of her pregnancy cravings.

"Hey you got dressed, I don't think I allowed that" Will nudged his arm with hers.

"Tough, I got cold" Emma smiled picking up a half of a sandwich.

After they had munched on the food Will had brought up, they just lay in silence – Will tracing non-existent patterns on Emma's Pyjama's top.

"Oh by the way Figgins gave you tomorrow off as well" Will said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Emma asked

"He thought it could have been a stomach bug and didn't want it spreading through the school" Will shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not – it was morning sickness I am perfectly able to go to school tomorrow"

"Em, tomorrow's Friday, Figgins has got someone –me- to sort out you appointments so they are delayed until next week, just take tomorrow off to mull things over."

"Ok, you've persuaded me" Emma laughed as Will did a fist pump of victory.

"I'll come home straight after my last lesson so we can go to the OBGYN tomorrow."

"Ok" Emma smiled resting her head on his shoulder "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Did you ever except that we would be like this? When we first met?"

Will took a deep breath "I don't know, I was in denial about my feelings for you for so long, I can't even remember a clear time where I realised I was falling in love with my best friend. Why?"

"Just wondering" Emma mentioned

"There's more to it though isn't there?" Will asked giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah, I was wondering... are you happy?"

"Of course I am, I'm ecstatic – we're going to be a family Em"

Emma shook her head "We were a family before, we're just adding a new member."

"What is it Em?" Will asked

"I just don't think you expected me to be the one you started a family with/ became a family with"

"No I didn't, but did you with me?" Will asked "You know how much I love you Em, I fall deeper in love with each day – take today for instance I fell in love with you again because you are making me a father. Nothing else matters I..." Will trailed off an idea forming in his head.

"Do you remember when we first started dating again, and was talking about how I never gave up fighting for you"

"Yeah" Emma nodded.

"It was because Rachel sang this song in glee club, it made me realise how this song could be about us – you sing it now"

"Do I?" Emma asked

"You do" Will confirmed "and every time you do it reminds me how lucky I am that you gave me that second chance, that you took me back, and now we're about to become parents" Will sighed getting up from the bed.

"Wait, where you going?"

"To get this" Will pulled his guitar off the guitar stand which was by Emma's vanity table. "I'm going to sing it to you. So lie down and close your eyes, let the lyrics tell you how much I love you."

He started strumming the first view notes causing Emma to gasp and open her eyes and sit up when she realised what song it was.

**[Will]**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

Will was surprised when he heard Emma's sweet voice joining his

**[Will and Emma]**

_But darling,_

**[Will]**_  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

**[Emma]**_  
Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm_  
_Content with loneliness_

**[Emma and Will]**_  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_

**[Will]**_  
I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here_

**[Emma] **

_I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ohh-_

**[Will]**_  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

**[Will & Emma]**

_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_  
_You, are, the only exception_

**[Emma]**_  
And I'm on my way to believing_

**[Will]**_  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Wiping tears out of her eyes Emma leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth softly at first then with building passion. He kissed her back with just as much maybe even more passion, it was harder then he thought it would be singing it to her, remembering the first time he heard this beautiful song during the time when he could look at her but never touch her. See her happy with another man, it nearly killed him, but now? He knows when he hears this song he will remember this.

One of the happiest days of his life, he had just been told that he was going to become a father and as he put his guitar to one side and pushed his beautiful_ pregnant wife _back on the bed her lips fused with his, Will knew this was just the beginning of something.

* * *

Emma woke up alone, she looked at the clock surprised to find that it was 10 o clock, Will must have gone to school, strange though he usually wakes her – he did yesterday she turned her head to her nightstand to see a note.

_Didn't have the heart to wake you_

_Love you so much it's unreal_

_Remember you and our baby are the only exception Em_

_Love you_

_Will xoxox_

* * *

**Please Review! (No Flames)**

**Wow I haven't done a 'M/R' rated chapter in AGES! Hope you guys like it!**

**And the song obviously is The Only Exception by Paramore and apparently it was used in a show called Glee? And was AWESOME when it came to Wemma? =D**

**Please Review! (No Flames)**


End file.
